Biografie zawodników Totalnej Porażki w Trasie
Poniżej przedstawione są biografie wszystkich uczestników Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Uczestnicy Alejandro Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Czuję słabość osoby i wykorzystuję ją w kilka sekund. To umiejętność, którą doskonaliłem od dzieciństwa. Powiedzmy, że przeszła przez wiele niań. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Salsa *Ognista czerwień *Nie mam na nie czasu *Wszystko z przyprawami Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Ponieważ mogę kontrolować swoje sen, żadne z nich nie są szalone. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Czas, jaki gładką gatką, skłoniłem kierowcę szkolnego autobusu do przekazania mi kluczyków. Co to była za przejażdżka. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Żartujesz, prawda? Spójrz na mnie. Nie wstydzę się. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Syn dyplomaty zawsze pracuje. Musisz mówić właściwe rzeczy właściwym ludziom przez cały czas w odpowiednim czasie. Dowiedz się, co ludzie chcą usłyszeć, a potem to mówisz. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Zyskujesz zainteresowanie wszystkimi moimi intratnymi inwestycjami z wygranych, które planuję w łatwy sposób zdobyć w tym roku od moich podwładnych kolegów. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Bardziej przypomina to randkę, kiedy kobieta ma ze mną sen. Spędzilibyśmy noc ucztując w hiszpańskiej restauracji tapas, a następnie biegali z bykami. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Gładka rozmowa z mojego wyjścia. Tak, to było siedem słów, ale spójrz w moje oczy i spróbuj mi odmówić. Bridgette Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Prawdopodobnie moje połączenie z Matką Ziemią. To i moja lojalność wobec mojego chłopaka, Geoffa. On jest taki gorący! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Rick Rale *Błękit oceanu *Każdy film o surfingu wyprodukowany po 2003 roku *Wszystko wegańskie (ciasteczka z wodorostami, ciasta z soczewicy, koktajle z truskawkowego mleka ryżowego itp.) Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Surfowałam po holowaniu, a ocean zamienił się w pustynię! To było takie rad! Surfowałam na falach piasku i wylądowałam w oazie z palmami i wodospadem. Jakie to jest niesamowite?! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Łatwe. Mój pierwszy raz surfowania po falach. Miałam pięć lat i mama zabrała mnie na dzień wolny. To było tak, jak po raz pierwszy spotkałam Matkę Ziemię. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? OMG, Ben Bensimon, najgorętszy facet w klasie dziesiątej, przygotował ksylofon z siedemdziesięcioma zlewkami wody do swojego projektu Science Fair. Potknęłam się... to była moja najbardziej zawstydzająca wymazówka! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Robiłam zdjęcia turystom biorących lekcje surfingu. Za zrobienie dziesięciu, dostałam pięćdziesiąt centów! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Jestem podekscytowana życiem na Hawajach, jeżdżąc po wielkich kahunach i szanując matkę ziemię. I spędzanie czasu z moim głównym gościem Geoffem oczywiście! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Oczywiście, Geoff, ale jeśli by go nie było, to chyba Dustin Himberlake mógłby go zastąpić. Wiem, nie tego, czego się spodziewałeś, ale cóż mogę powiedzieć, facet jest słodki. Aha i słyszałam, że jest wegetarianinem, więc to jest dobre. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Spotkała się z Geoffem, surfowała. Cody Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Musi to być mój zwierzęcy magnetyzm. Panie nie mogą mi się oprzeć. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Spokojny dźwięk dzwonka w komórce Simsang "synage" *Uh, ciemny granat. To Gwen ma rację? Czy wygaszacz ekranu jest szary? *Wszystko z czarodziejami *Nie przejmuj się tak długo, jak wszystkie cztery grupy żywności są reprezentowane Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Naprawdę nie pamiętam tego w pełni, ale zostałem zaatakowany przez wielkiego niedźwiedzia w jakimś dziwnym lesie i musiałem skorzystać z łazienki, ale tam była kamera i brak papieru toaletowego - czekaj, to się stało naprawdę. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Za pierwszym razem pokonałem mojego tatę w szachach. Całkowicie go nauczyłem! Przez rok studiował te grę, a potem wrócił i kopnął mnie w tyłek. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Nie masz go, gdy jesteś prezesem Klubu Kibiców Einsteina. Nic, ale miłość od wszystkich moich Photon Phollowers. Heh. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Och, moja mama, ona jest psychologiem, dała mi pięćdziesiąt dolców, gdy miałem osiem lat, żebym pokonał mojego profesora w szachy. Nie mów mu jednak! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Rejsuje po ulicach na moim skuterze, wyrywam panie i pozwalam im na wszystko. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Gwen lub gal, który ogłasza sprzedaż w firmie Electronic Depot. Nie wiem, gdzie byśmy poszli, ale na pewno wiązałoby się z romantyczną wystawą fizyki. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Podrywał Gwen. Courtney Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Och, na pewno to moje umiejętności przywódcze. Jestem zorganizowana, inteligentna i nie boję się mówić innym ludziom tego czego nie chcą usłyszeć. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Skrzypce *Kolor sukcesu oczywiście: zielony *Rules of Arrangement lub dowolny inny film ze słowem Rules *Sushi Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. To bardziej koszmar, ale śniłam, że Gwen pocałowała mojego chłopaka, Duncana, a oni nazywali siebie... Gwuncan!! Obrzydliwe! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Zrobienie mojej pierwszej listy. Wciąż ją mam. Obudźcie się, zmieńcie moje pieluchy, zróbcie sos jabłkowy, zjedzcie sos jabłkowy, płaczcie, aż zaspokoją potrzeby uwagi. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? O mój Boże! To musiało mieć miejsce, gdy moja akceptacja do szkoły prawniczej została odrzucona, ponieważ byłam za młoda. Już zaczęłam bronić moich kolegów z klasy szóstej przed zatrzymaniem! Byłam upokorzona! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. CITW - doradca w kołach szkoleniowych. Rozdałam mandaty za przekroczenie prędkości innym trycyklistom w parku. Nie zapłacili, ponieważ pracowałam na własny rachunek. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Bez wątpienia będę sędzią Sądu Najwyższego po tym, jak z powodzeniem pozwałam serial Totalnej Porażki za bezprawne ujawnienie mnie idiotom. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Powiedz komuś, a już nie żyjesz, ale już to miałam. To było, gdy Duncan i ja włamaliśmy się do kuchni Szefa kuchni i "ukradliśmy" garść przekąsek. Nigdy nie czułam się tak żywa! Nic nie mów!! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Utworze listę rzeczy do zrobienia! DJ Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Och, to musi być moja Mama. Cóż, ona nie jest cechą, ale ona jest powodem, dla którego jestem taki, jaki jestem. I myślę, że jestem całkiem w porządku! Och i ja słoooodko tańczę! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Jamajska reggae *Niebieski *Bob the Gallant Sheep *Cielęcina Roti mojej mamy. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Byłem wiewiórką i ścigał mnie lis. A moje ludzkie ja krzyczało, żeby mnie zostawił. Wiesz, jakby mnie chroniło? Potem podróżuje, a ja krzyczę i budzę się, zanim on ląduje na mnie. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Robię zamki z piasku na plaży w domu na Jamajce z moją mamą. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Kiedy wpadłem w kałużę i krzyknąłem do ratownika. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. To było w sklepie zoologicznym. Zostałem zwolniony. Oto wskazówka, rzeczy z wagą nie dogadują się z futrem. Mogli mi powiedzieć! Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Mam nadzieję, że siedzę z mamą, moją dziewczyną i moimi zwierzętami, pijemy poncz na plaży i obserwujemy zachód słońca. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Lady BlaBla w koniu i powozie w Zoo Central Parku w Nowym Jorku. MMhmm! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Powiedz mamie: "Zatrzymaj to!" Duncan Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Prawdopodobnie moja zdolność uruchomienia silnika, drutem. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Punk *Srebrny piercing *Jak wielu, powiedziałbym Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror *Wszystko, w czym możesz ukryć broń (ciastka, zapiekanki, wiesz, karma więzienna) Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. To było walnięte!! Pracowałem w tym lodziarni i nigdy nie przeoczyłem zmiany. Miałem na sobie przerażającą różową koszulę i czapkę z przegraną, a nawet nie spaliłem tego miejsca po tym, jak zacząłem. Przerażające! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Tym razem wkradłem się do filmu "Blood Fort". Miałem cztery lata i było niesamowicie. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Och, człowieku, raz przypadkiem podniosłem rękę, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nie fajnie. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Praca? Ha! Tak, nigdy jej nie miałem. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Giggin wszystkie podziemne kluby punkowe z moim zespołem. To i rozszerzenie mojej działalności w zakresie ozdób do czaszek. Nie może mieć wystarczająco dużo czaszek. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Nie umiem powiedzieć, kto ją zna: silna osobowość, naprawdę gorąca, mówi w myślach. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się na kłótni, ale to właśnie w niej lubię. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Ukradnę samochód i pojadę. Ezekiel Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Prawdopodobnie to, że mogę powiedzieć ci moją najlepszą cechę w ośmiu różnych językach. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Harmonijny rap (to coś, co wymyśliłem w mojej wnęce domowego nauczania) *Glutowata zieleń *Och, nie wolno mi ich oglądać *Zrobię średnie herbatniki. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Wiesz, że te długie autobusy są ze sobą połączone, żeby transportować ludzi do podziemia? Nazywa się je w telewizji. Tak, śniłem, że są prawdziwe! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Tak naprawdę jeszcze tego nie miałem. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, miałem trochę gadżetów, ale żadnych najlepszych przyjaciół. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Tym razem mój nauczyciel przyłapał mnie na opuszczaniu szkoły. Jestem w domu, a moja mama, która jest moim nauczycielem, przyłapała mnie na ukrywaniu się w miejscowej szkole. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Och, nigdy nie miałem jako takiej pracy, ale mój tata powiedział mi kiedyś, aby zawsze chronić kobiety. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, ponieważ wszystkie one są o wiele silniejsze ode mnie. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? W zasadzie to, co robię dzisiaj. Stylizuj i rozbudowuj moje komiksy, maxin z chillaxatives. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze, och, musi trafić w puszkę. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Na pewno Bridgette. Jest taka ładna i mądra. Chciałbym zabrać ze sobą krowę na granicy Alberty. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Pełną ekspozycje nosa. Gwen Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Sądzę, że to byłaby moja umiejętność, by nie zdobyć wszystkich "hura" i "drużynowych yay" na takie głupie rzeczy jak zdobycie randki na balu lub wygranej w wyzwaniu lub na loterii. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Lubię trochę emo, lubię punka. Niezależnie od owcy nie. *Ciemny granat *Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror *Jagody Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Obcy kolektyw artystyczny przybył na ziemię i zlecił mi oczyścić Księżyc w dowolny sposób. Sprawiłam, że wygląda jak gigantyczne Kosmiczne Jajo z jedną macką pękającą od pęknięcia. Strasznie cool. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Na pewno czas kiedy ja i mój młodszy brat wkradliśmy się do konwencji owadów i uwolniliśmy wszystkie robale. Teraz ekosystem mojego rodzinnego miasta jest przedmiotem wszelkiego rodzaju badań. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Rozlałam kwas akumulatorowy na wszystkie moje ubrania w metalowej sztuce i musiałem nosić czerwony kombinezon z utraconego i znalezionego na resztę dnia. Ugh, to było BRUTALNE. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Umyłam włosy staruszek w Hair Net-work na placu obok mojego domu. Część pracy ścierała się, moje włosy też były niebieskie. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Otwieram nową galerię sztuki pełną moich szkiców, obrazów i instalacji koncepcyjnych. Do tego czasu będę mieć stopień Historii Sztuki i prawdopodobnie pomogę alternatywnej młodzieży wyrazić siebie. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Nie jest to randka z podróżą w czasie, którą można spędzić dzień z Salvadorem Dali, malując stopione zegary i wymieniając się pomysłami. Człowiek, który byłby fajny. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Naszkicuje ostatni zachód słońca. Harold Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Jako pokorny wojownik muszę przestrzegać pewnych zasad honoru i utrzymywać, że honor jest moją najlepszą cechą... wraz z moją romantyczną stroną... i moje mięśnie piersiowe. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Wszystko co mnie dotyczy, czyli beat box i lutnia. *Brąz bitewna *Master of the Spheres Trilogy, Duh! *Gulasz średniowiecznego obozu średniowiecznego Steve'a (lunch) Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Zaczęło się, gdy pierwszy raz byłem na szkolnym pokazie talentów w tartanowym kilcie z rodziny McGrady. Zakończyło się to dla mnie głową w tubie bez żadnych sztuczek. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? O rany, prawdopodobnie jak po raz pierwszy pokonałem dowódcę Trolla w średniowiecznym obozie średniowiecznego Steve'a. W tym czasie miałem atak astmy, ale wciąż wygrywałem. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Geez, mam dużo. Jeden chyba byłby na szkolnym pokazie talentów. Dotyczyło to mojego rodzinnego kiltu z tartanem, mojej lądującej głowy w tubie i bez sztyftu. Kto powiedział, że marzenia nie mogą się spełnić. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Prasa papierowa. Dużo więcej z kserokopii strony dziennika z tego, czego dowiedziałem się tego dnia w Internecie, dostarczonej do wszystkich w mojej okolicy. Nazwałem to Harold Herald. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Chillin z moją oblubienicą, piękna pani Leshawną Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Moja wyprofilowana bratnia dusza Leshawna na gofrycznym tańcu w Śródziemiu. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Bohaterstwo to powstrzyma. Heather Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Prawdopodobnie moja umiejętność robienia wszystkiego lepiej niż wszyscy inni, jednocześnie sprawiając, że wszyscy robią dla mnie wszystko. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Każda piosenka, w której śpiewam. *Zależy od mojego fioletowego-nastroju, teraz. *Wszystkie filmy Scrollsaw (szaleniec wie, jak zaplanować z wyprzedzeniem!). *Smakosz. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Dość dużo Scrollsaw 4, ale w pastelach. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Tym razem kazałam całej mojej klasie sprzedawać swoje batony czekoladowe na cele charytatywne junior debora klubowego, aby zdobyć nowy rower dla przewodniczącego. Byłam przewodniczącym. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Tym razem miałam szpinak na moim zębie przez całe pierwsze pół minuty. Nikt nie zauważył, ale jak żenująco! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Zmusiłam mamę i tatę kupić moje ciasteczka Guide Gal. Zajęło dużo marudzenia, ale ostatecznie rozwidliło się nad gotówką. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Królowa Unii Europejskiej z moją twarzą na każdej monecie, rachunku i karcie kredytowej. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Zdecydowanie nie Alejandro. I na pewno nie wpatruje się w jego piękne oko! Otrząśnij się z tego Heather!! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Pytanie: Czy to spowodowałam? Izzy Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Och, proste, ugryzienie rekina w tyłek Owena. To jest moja najlepsza cecha. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Ścieżki dźwiękowe z horroru *Jasny *Ten, który gra w moim umyśle *Mięso z nosa Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Ja tylko śnię w matematyce. Ostatniej nocy udowodniłam matematycznie, że nie istniejemy. Dziwne! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Wysadzam moje przedszkole, fajerwerkami domowej roboty. Zabawnie!! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Czego musiałabym się wstydzić? Jestem całkiem normalna według standardów Venutiana. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Testowałam eksperymentalne słodycze dla rządu. Miał dwieście razy cukier zwykłego cukierka, i w ciągu trzech minut rozwiązałam 76 kostki Q-bik. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Zabawne, że pytasz. Właśnie stamtąd wróciłam. Gram w bingo 3-D. Uważaj! B 33 nadchodzi aby dołączyć!!! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Mój Big O, jemy obiad na zjeżdżalni. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Zapytam, dokąd zmierza statek kosmiczny! Leshawna Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Musi to być moje pragnienie, aby pomóc innym nastolatkom. Bardzo dużo wolontariatu i zawsze staram się poprawić życie tych, którzy mają mniej szczęścia. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Wszystko, co mogę zrobić, kochanie! *Żółty *Step In It 3D. Uwielbiam te taneczne kino! *Wszystko z moim pikantnym chutneyem z mango mmm! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Och, ta paskudna fraca Heather? Jest na balu, a zapaśnik sumo siedzi na jej końskim ogonie, zdejmując perukę przed wszystkimi. W rzeczywistości jest to bardziej marzeniem. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Po raz pierwszy zgłosiłam się na ochotnika do centrum społecznościowego. Wszyscy byli tacy mili i czułam się niesamowicie pomagając. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Tym razem zobaczyłam pająka w klasie matematycznej i krzyczałam tak głośno, że wszystkie okna pękły. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Kasjer w Music Mansion na jedną zmianę, zanim mnie zwolniono. To nie tak, że chciałam wpaść w te wszystkie wyświetlacze CD, uruchomiając alarm pożarowy i zamoczyć ekwipunek. Po prostu tańczyłam. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Codziennie prowadzisz centrum pomocy dla nastolatków i wyciskasz kluby, żeby wstrząsnąć tym, co mama dała mi w nocy. Ta dziewczyna ciężko pracuje i gra ciężko! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Mój ulubiony wojownik o wadze 98 funtów, Harold, obserwuje, jak odradza się zażarta bitwa Średniowieczna dla mojego honoru. I lepiej żeby wygrał. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Dzień tańca. Lindsay Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Na pewno moja lewa kość policzkowa. Kiedy uśmiecham się dobrze i używam Babelline Sparkle Blush in “Coral Dream”, to tak jak oglądanie obrazu Pickasto. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Jaka była ta grupa, która grała na moich ostatnich urodzinach? Brown Nosed Peapods! *ISKRZĄCY RÓŻ *Remis pomiędzy Legitimately Blonde and Semidark - tymi wampirami SPARKLE! *Różowa wata cukrowa! Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Och, to szaleństwo! Nawet nie lubię o tym myśleć! Ja, beżowa, sandały ze skarpetkami, zamierzam zwymiotować. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Pierwszy raz rzuciłam okiem na błyszczące błyszczyki. Miałem cztery lata, zjadłam i wiem, że to nie jest jedzenie, ale smakowało tak intensywnie! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? O MÓJ BOŻE! Całkowicie tym razem zapomniałam dopasować mój lakier do paznokci z moim paznokciem do mycia paznokci z moim błyszczykiem do ust z moim strojem z moimi kolczykami z moją bielizną. Siedziała w domu upokorzona przez tydzień! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Czy wygrywa Little Miss Make Up from Toddler to Teen? Czy jest to praca, którą wykonujesz w nosie? Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Mój makijaż! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Mój chłopak, Todd, nie mam na myśli Terry, nie, Ted, oh, jakie było pytanie? To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Gdzie są wyprzedaże w??!? Noah Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Łatwe, mój mózg, dlatego muszę być w stanie ciągłego odpoczynku, aby mógł być wykorzystany do maksymalnej skuteczności. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Rodzaj, którego nie słyszałeś *Meh *Nie, dziękuję *Właśnie zjadłem. Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Więcej koszmaru. Jakiś dorkster zapytał mnie, jaki był mój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Zmusiłem szkolnego łobuza do płaczu na zgromadzeniu, po prostu żartując z jego butów. Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Faceci z moim mózgiem i inteligencją nie wstydzą się. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Miałem sześć lat. Byłem moderatorem strony dla Kosmic Kaos, ale to dlatego, że włamałem się do ich systemu i poprawiłem to, co powinni. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Pewnie leżę gdzieś, nakrywam nakrycie głowy wideo, manipulujące synonimem mózgu, by zdobyć kolejną wirtualną armię Grogboars. Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Cinderhella243 w moim Underground Alliance. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z nią osobiście ani nie widziałem jej, ale mężczyzna może zorganizować atak. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Spanie, odpoczynek, leżenie, pochylenie. Owen Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Powiedziałbym, że potrafię kontrolować własne emisje gazowe. Mogę wypierdzieć i wybekać alfabet w tym samym czasie i na przemian. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Och, uwielbiam Dock Rock! Wooohoo! Nicklefront! *Beżowa skórka kurczaka *Właśnie zobaczyłem Overcast with a Chance of Meatwads (jedzenie z nieba!) *Pyszny tak, jak jesz Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Tym razem zjadłem zbyt dużo fasolki i spałem przez dwa dni, człowiek był moim szalonym marzeniem! Nie pamiętam żadnego z nich, pomyśl o tym. Nie pamiętam żadnego z moich snów! Czy jestem robotem?!! Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Oh pierwsze przyjęcie urodzinowe, na które mnie zaproszono! Było ciasto i śpiew, ciasto, gry i ciasto, a potem zwymiotowałem, ale zrobiło się więcej miejsca na ciasto! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Czas, kiedy miałem trzy fasolki szparagowe na lunch, a potem pierdziałem w klasie chemicznej. Gord Fitzlemon (siedział za mną) miał palnik bunsena. Na niebiesko rozpaliłem brwi na jego twarzy! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Byłem przedstawicielem drużyny futbolowej mojego starszego brata. Przez tygodnie miałem jasne pomarańczowe wąsy! Ale fajnie. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Cokolwiek to jest, będę się bawił. Chcę mieszkać w ogromnym domku z największym grillem na świecie, gdzie wszyscy moi kumple z Totalnej Porażki przychodzą na imprezy w każdy weekend. Wooohoo! Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Wszyscy moi nowi kumple, bawili się w domku, piekli pianki z moimi niebieskimi aniołami! To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Smażony kurczak, puree ziemniaczane, sos Sierra Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Moja zdolność do zatrzymania każdego faktu, postaci, eliminacji i statusu związku każdego uczestnika Totalnej Porażki. Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Remiks piosenek Totalnej Porażki *Różowofioletowy *Mick and Morah's Superlong Mixed Tape *Cokolwiek powiedział Cody Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Przyłapałam Cody'ego i Gwen na tym, że myślę, że prawdopodobnie nie chcesz znać reszty. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Tym razem na szkolnym boisku, na którym zrobiłam jedną ręką kołowrót, trzymając w drugiej kanapkę. Nikt nie widział, nikt nigdy nie widzi tego, co robię, ale to w porządku. Zobaczą mnie w telewizji! Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? Czas, kiedy rozlałam keczup na koszulkę Cody'ego. Wyglądało na to, że oko Codester'a krwawiło! Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałaś. Uruchamianie pierwszej z 30 teraz stron Cody Fan. Wszystkie koncentrują się na szczególnej niesamowitości Cody'ego, takiej jak strona fanów The Cody's Big Toe, strona fanów Toothbrushes The Many Colours of Cody itp. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Wykończenie dziesięcioletniego masażu stóp Cody'ego. To idealna dziewczyna! Dobrze?! Powiedz mu, że będzie miał tyle szczęścia, żeby mnie spotkać, k? Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Cody, całowalibyśmy się. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W jednym zdaniu, co byś zrobiła? Chroniła Code-ster'a! Tyler Jaka jest Twoja najlepsza cecha? Łatwe. Moja sportowa koordynacja! Ulubione? (Muzyka, kolor, film, jedzenie) *Podoba mi się każda piosenka, w której występuje słowo extreme *Uwielbiam czerwień i biel *Kick it Like Cookedham *Ekstremalne kawałki mocy Opisz swój najbardziej zwariowany sen. Och, człowieku, wyssało to na maksa! Miałem taki sen, moja dziewczyna, Lindsay, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć mojego imienia i wciąż jej przypominałem, ale wciąż nazywała mnie Noah, Owen lub Sebastian. Najlepsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? W pierwszej grze w piłkę strzeliłem w bramkę! Ich bramka, nasza bramka, gol to gol prawda? Najbardziej żenujący moment w szkole? To nie była moja zawstydzająca chwila. Bardziej przypomina mojego nauczyciela wf'u. Przypadkowo przydzielono mnie do zespołu szachowego, podobnie jak wszystkich z klasy dziewiątej. Opisz pierwszą pracę, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś. Praca. Hmm, zobaczmy. Cóż, mój tata pozwolił mi zostać młodszym sportowcem na dzień, w którym twój syn będzie pracował. Musiał mnie zwolnić ze względu na cięcia budżetowe, a ja biegam na boisku NBA podczas gry. Za dziesięć lat, co robisz? Równoważąc mój harmonogram występów dla moich lukratywnych rekomendacji i kopiąc tyłek w siedmiu do dwunastu profesjonalnych sportach. Piłka nożna, baseball, kręgle, kręgle, kręgle... Moja wymarzona randka będzie z ___________, co zrobicie? Łatwe! Z moją kochaną babeczką Lindsay, kiedy robię pompki, a ona robi zakupy... i trzyma torebkę, kiedy próbuje czegoś. To ostatni dzień na ziemi. W pięciu słowach lub mniej, co byś zrobił? Wszystko na maksa! Ciekawostki *Lady BlaBla z biografii DJ'a to parodia amerykańskiej piosenkarki Lady Gagi. *Wiele ulubionych filmów uczestnika to parodie rzeczywistych filmów lub programów telewizyjnych. **Ulubiony film Courtney, Rules of Arrangement, jest aluzją do programu telewizyjnego Sposób użycia. **Ulubiony film DJ'a, Bob the Gallant Sheep, nawiązuje do filmu Babe – świnka z klasą. **Ulubiony film Harolda, Master of the Spheres, jest parodią Władcy Pierścieni. **Ulubione filmy Heather, Scrollsaw series, to nawiązanie do serii filmów Piła. **Ulubiony film Leshawny, Step It In 3D, nawiązuje do tańca Step Up 3-D. **Ulubione filmy Lindsay, Legitimately Blonde and Semidark, są odniesieniami odpowiednio do Legalnej blondynki i Zmierzch. **Ulubiony film Owena, Overcast With a Chance of Meatwads, jest odniesieniem do filmu Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe. **Ulubiony film Sierry, Mick and Morah's Superlong Mixed Tape, jest parodią Nick i Norah. **Ulubiony film Tylera, Kick it Like Cookedham, nawiązuje do filmu Podkręć jak Beckham. *Telefon Cody'ego "Simsang" to nawiązanie do firmy telefonii komórkowej Samsung. *Grupa muzyczna, która grała na przyjęciu urodzinowym Lindsay, The Brown Nosed Peapods, nawiązuje do zespołu The Black Eyed Peas. *Ulubiony zespół Owena, Nicklefront, jest odniesieniem do Nickelback. *Kostki Q-biks, o których wspomina Izzy, nawiązują do Kostki Rubika. *Dustin Himberlake z którym, Bridgette marzy o randce, nawiązuje do piosenkarza/aktora Justin'a Timberlake'a. Jej ulubiony muzyk, Rick Rale, odnosi się do gitarzysty Dicka Dale'a. Błędy *Owen mówi, że nie może zapamiętać żadnego ze swoich snów, ale w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, wspomina swój sen o jedzeniu i "pączko-kopterze". Galeria Alejandro_(Total_Drama_Online).png 100px-Bridgette.png Cody_(Total_Drama_Online).png Courtneycnhq.png DJ_(Total_Drama_Online).png Duncan_(Total_Drama_Online).png EzekielNaWprost.png Gwen_(Total_Drama_Online).png 100px-HaroldTDI.png Heather_ze_związanymi_włosami.png 100px-Izzy.png 100px-Leshawna.png 100px-Lindsay.png S01E00 Noah z przodu.png Owen_(Total_Drama_Online).png 310px-TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png 100px-Tyler.png Zobacz także Kategoria:Biografie